Chaos In A Mission
by CyberHell
Summary: COMPLETED CHP6! Norris was sent to the Viper Manor for a mission as a spy for gathering some informations about the Dragoons, but in facts the mission has changed his fate forever. Shounenai ahead! NorrisxNikki Slight Spoiler rated M for chp 5 lol
1. Into Mission

My first Chrono Cross fic! XD~~~ I play this game because my friend keep telling me that this game is really cool and fun, which is true! *lol* and now I'm addicted to Chrono Cross w (My first ficcu is about Fruits Basket)

Please excuse for my poor english... I know that I've so many mistakes in it, and I also didn't really know about the details of the story in the game, because I haven't finished CC when I was writing this fic, I just couldn't wait any longer to write this ficcu, hehehhehe.... 

WARNING: this ficcu gonna have some slight shounen-ai story (which means MxM relationships) and guess what, the pair for ma ficcu is NorrisxNikki XD~~~ *drools*

So, enough babbling... I hope you enjoy the story so far! ^_^ Just let me know if you like it or not, want me to continue it or not, etc etc etc... You can also give me some ideas (I luv ideas!) Ok, enjoy the ficcu!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Chaos in a Mission ~*~

"NEW KID! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING! HELP ME TO BRING THESE FOOD TO THOSE STARVING-AS-DRAGONS DRAGOONIANS, CHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

".... Yes, sir... " Damn, I should have picked a different job for this mission.

::Flashback::

:WHAMP!: The sound of the quarter's door swung open so suddenly makes me jump quite high from the spot where I was standing. "Oy! I got some good-but-kinda-bad news from the head quarters!" Gee... does this person know how to knock first before sent our hearts to stop right after he banged the door opens? -.-;

Living as a soldier is not as easy as you think, we sometimes forced to do some mission that we don't like or something beyond words... I never thought that this kinda mission going to turn my fate up side down.

"What did you hear from the officers' meeting now?" All other soldiers now gathering around this guy that we called him "the ear" because he always know what were the officers planning or something like that... and don't ask me how did he do it, I don't know my self... strange.

"The highest officer gonna choose one of us to do some spying mission, and guess what... the place for this mission is at the Viper Manor, where all those Dragoonians are!"

..... that's what I called suicide with a slow way... Lurking into the enemy's main quarters is a suicide thing. But anyway, the officer won't choose me to do this mission because I'm not that strong with a big muscularly body like others. There's no way they will choose me for this mission, what a relief.

But, I was far too wrong...

"... they also had said that they were searching for a guy that are not a soldier-like, not to muscular, not to strong, not to body-build-like person and just like an ordinary person not from a Porre's quarter."

I wasn't putting much attention about the gossip of what the officers' mission for this time, not until I feels all people are eyeing me with known look written on their faces. And I tell you... this kinda treatment make me got a goosebumps. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?..." I stepped back a little as I tried to flee slowly from the room.

"Hmm.... do you guys all thinking what I am thinking?"

Oh no you don't... you're not thinking of anything...

"Yeah, I agree. He's not that tall and muscular..."

Don't you too start...

"He doesn't look like one of the Porre's soldier anyway..."

..... they starts to get into my nerves....

"People goin' to take 'im as an ordinary person b'cause of 'is slim and non-muscular body *chuckles*..."

.......................................

"?... Norris?"

...............................................................

I drew out my weapon from my pocket-gun......... "SUN~~SHOWER!!!!!!!!!!" [1]

"!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOAAAA!!!! NORRIS!! NORRIS!! AW, COM' ON MATE! WE ARE ONLY JOKING!! STOP YOUR ELEMENT TECH!!!"

::Back to Viper Manor's kitchen::

Even damaging the cottage that we were in didn't help me to not getting this mission. Here I am, in the enemy's kitchen doing some dish-washing, cooking taking in and out some food orders for them. But I can say that the mission going to be successful, because no one is accusing me as a spy from the Porre's Militare. Sometimes this make me thinks, do I really didn't look like a Porre soldier?! If only I am alone in the kitchen, I just want to hide in the darkest corner of the room and refused to come out.

"Hey!... Where is my food? I'm starving here!"

"Bring us our food!"

"Come on new boy! Get your self out and bring us food!"

Damn, intolerant soldiers!! Don't they know that I just only got two hands and two feet to work on?! "Yes, yes! I'm coming!" I give a small sigh and starts to collect their food, ready for delivery...

"Since you works here, new boy... the dining room is always crowded and all those soldiers are fighting each others just to come here, CHA-HA-HA-HA-HA...!!!"

Hearing Orcha, the head Chef, saying those sentences makes me blushing in deep red. He just return my blushing with a louder laughter... I wished I never gotten my self into this silly mission. I turn my self heading for the door that connect the kitchen and the dining room. I stop in front of the door for a few second, try to calm my self. "Okay... here goes nothing..." I stepped out from the kitchen to the dining room, only to find so many people there waiting for me to give their food, but there are some of them just standing and do nothing in the dining room... I don't know what these guys want.

"Hey, new kitchen-boy! Need a hand?"

"No, thank you sir... I can handle this my self" _//Go flirt with someone else, you dork...//_

"Yo, Norris! Do you have a free time after this?"

"I'm sorry... I still have some works to do..." _//You're the first person that I don't want to meet today, actually...//_

"You're gorgeous today, Norris..."

"... Thank you sir, I still have some works to be done, I'm sorry..." _ //Get this maniac away from me!! And get your hands off of me!//_

The conversations like that keep going on and on and on, until I the break time is finish. They all unwillingly driven out of the kitchen by the helps of Orcha. Without him, probably all those soldiers gonna wags their schedule here just to flirt with me. How tiring... "Thanks Orcha... I don't know what would I be without you helping me to get them away from here..." I slumped my self on the nearest chair, all my energy was drained off.

"Don't worry, boy. As long as I can still holding my butcher knife surely, no one will lay a single finger on you. CHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

......... yeah, that's right... it's because no one wants you to butcher them alive and makes them to be the dinner's menu. "Thanks again, Orcha..." He just answer me with his laughter and went back to the kitchen, leaving me behind in the dining room. 

tbc.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Norris' lvl5 Element Tech attack, if you play CC game, you should know what is it look like... reading my own ficcu on that part sent me into laugh my self *lol*

How was it? good, average, bad, poor? ;_;

Anyway, Review please (^w^) *wags her tail*


	2. Show the Lady a Way Out

Chapter 2 is coming! XD~~~ hehehe... now I've finished playing Chrono Cross and now I know what's the story line, though it quite sad to see the ending like that T.T But, anyway... I've found the line of my ficcu after I saw the ending *evil grin*. May I warn you again, this ficcu gonna contains some Shounen-ai (meaning some mxm materials) and it's NorrisxNikki (yeah! N2 *lol*) oh, and there's a slight bit of SPOILER in the middle of this chapter ^^;;; 

Thanks to all people that had given me a review XD~~ I'm gonna luv u always *glomps* Hehehe... ;P thanks so much to Black Bandit (can I call you this?), VNN and Yukito the NM syndromer. Thanks to be my first viewers XD~~

Disclaimer: ne... I forgot to put this on the first chapter ^^;;; maybe it because I don't want to say that actually Norris and Nikki aren't mine, but SquareSoft's .;;; damn... doesn't SquareSoft lucky to have all of them in a game? *pokes SquareSoft*

I hope you enjoy the story so far guys ^_^ and... please excuse the broken and bad english within the ficcu ^^;;; actually I haven't got this ficcu a beta reader *pokes her self* Anyone want to be a beta reader for this ficcu? -.-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chaos in a Mission *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been a week now since I was forced to be a spy within the Viper Manor. My research about the Dragoons didn't do well, because I don't have much time to investigate through the building, since Orcha really put an eye on me. When ever I slack off a bit from the kitchen's work, he hit me on the head with his frying pan. I just have time to investigate when it's in night time, when people are asleep. Now, I've a black line under my eyes because of lack of sleep... since I was investigating parts of the building at night, and I've been doing this for about four nights. Damn... how I miss a good night sleep... whenever I try to oversleep, Orcha always waking me up with his thunder-like-voice.

"Hey, newbie... Do me a favour!" 

I look away from my dishwashing "Uh? What is it, Orcha?"

"Could you bring this to the lab where Luccia used to work?" He tossed some raw, fresh, bloody meats onto some big plate that as big as his frying pan. Sweat drop forming on top of my head when I saw what I've to bring over to Luccia.

"Rrr... any explanation for this 'things'?" asking him as I poke the meat with my finger. Orcha said that maybe Luccia needed it for her new kind of experiment or something that you can call it 'science'. True that Luccia could made something out of anything that you can think of. But I was to scare to observe her lab... since I once go there to find that the room is full with unedifying monsters. Probably all those monsters were Luccia's inventory. It gives me a shiver only too think about what Luccia had been doing all of her time in her lab.

I take the plate and walk out of the kitchen towards her lab. As I walk through the hall, some Dragoons soldiers are everywhere. It looks like something bizarre had happened upstairs. "Hey! Kitchen boy! If you still love your life, don't go upstairs. There are some intruders there!" Some intruders? This is new... there are some people sent here to be a spy aswell rather than me, I suppose. Well, I just need to get this 'order' to Luccia anyway... I continue my steps towards the lab.

I stood in front of her lab's door. I knock it once... twice... no answer. I knock it again, but still get no answer. I sigh a little, maybe Luccia also went upstairs to see what happened. Since I'm a kitchen boy, those intruders are no interest too me. Suddenly, I felt someone was running behind me.

"Who's there!?" I spin my body around too find no one there. Damn... is this building also have some ghost? I encourage my self too walk slowly too the place where I saw the person running. I heard a loud 'KLUD!' from behind a door. "Uh?... isn't this the treasure room?"

I scanned the place, "Good... no guards around." and then sliding into the room. There are so many things held in this room, from weapons to accessories. They could be so silly too let no guards standing too protect this room from intruders. As I wonder around the room, I found some necklace is hanging on the wall. I looked up on the necklace... its kinda remind me of something...

_//...... frozen flame isn't here I guest......//_

Uh? whose voice is that?

_//...... until the next time we met each other again, Serge......//_

Who's Serge?... whose memory is this?

_//......-ck! Watch where you're landing you-......// //...... -vour, could you search for Nikki in the Shado-......// //...... -y sister is in the Vi-......// //...... -need a Hydra Humour for the antidote of-......// //...... -re used this long by the dra-......//_

I shake my head too gain my self back. Serge... why does the name sound so familiar in my mouth... it's like I used to call the name for quite a long time. But... who's Serge? I don't know anyone by that name... oh well, probably just my imagination because of lack of sleep. Accidentally, I knock the necklace down from its holders. Not a second later, I found the wall is rotating it self, swallowing me while its rotate. "SHIT!"

"......!!!"

When I opened my eyes, I was in a cage inside Luccia's lab. Who's making that kinda strange trap there?! I'm gonna sue this person when I freed from this mission! 

"...ouch... fuck! Watch where you're landing, stranger!"

"Uh?..." I didn't realise that I was landing on top of a crimson red haired lady. By looking at her eyes, she's as surprised as me. "Ah, my apologize, my lady..." I stand on my feet quickly.

"...*chuckle* Now, now... who's you calling lady, here?" 

Along with his sentence, I look at her again... realised that she's a he. "What?! I, uh... I'm sorry too mistaken you for a lady..."

"Hehehe... that's okay! Say... you want to help me a bit?" He's smiling with a flirt tone in his voice... "You seems not from the Viper Manor, am I right?" He pokes at my gun that neglected on the floor with his foot. The gun must be slipped away from my pocket when I was swallowed by the wall. I sighed at his smile when he knew he was right.

"What do you want me to help you?" I picked up the gun from the floor and put away the white floppy hat from my head.[1]

"Would you like to join me, too get away from this cage?"

I loaded some elements into my gun. "... Be my guest." I don't know why, it seems strange too have this kinda feelings toward him... It feels that I've known him for a long time and I trusted him for what he gonna do afterwards.

"Cool! Then... LET'S ROCKING!!"

tbc............

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] I dunno what the name of the hat that Norris wears at the time when he's a kitchen boy ^^;;; gomen-ne...

Review please? (^_^) *wags her tail*


	3. Namae sae shiranai

Chp 3 on the way! XD~ There's a bit shounen-ai scene ahead... so prepare ur self, guys... oh, and I think this scene never happened in the game but I insist too put it into the ficcu *lol* and... a major spoiler? You will find this scene so familiar if you chooses to use Nikki in your group when you sneaking into the Viper Manor for the first time of the game ;P so... I hope you don't mind with the spoiler *hide her self*, but... if you don't want to read some spoiler about the game, just skipped this chapter or finish your Chrono Cross game first and then read this chapter ~_~;

Thanks for the people that had reviewed my ficcu XD~ *tackle glomps all people that had put a review*

Disclaimer: *sigh* they're not mine... but SquareSoft's .;;;

SPECIAL THANKS TO BLACK BANDIT, AS SHE'S MY BETA READER FOR THIS FICCU~!!! (w) *wags her tail and tackle glomp BB*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chaos in a Mission ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cool! Then... LET'S ROCKING!"

Within a second, he pulled his guitar from nowhere and starts to play some strings and bashed the door of the cage, which forced it open. It stunned me for a minute, his slim and feminine body could hold such a power... a power that probably matches mine. With a high pitch of the electric guitar's sound, the door bashed opened with an unseen force. I could feel my jaw hanging open.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" he ran out side of the cage towards the door and as I followed from behind. "Eww... nasty looking monsters are everywhere in this room." I just chuckle a bit hearing his comment about Luccia's lab. True, this place was the creepiest room I've ever seen. Until...

"?!?! Vat you guys doing in ma lab? Guards!! Da intruders are here!!" Great, Luccia was coming into the lab in the wrong time. 

In a panic rage, he grabbed onto my hand without a warning and starts dragging me from the room, knocking Luccia away from blocking the door. "Sorry, woman... but we're kinda in a hurry!" 

"Uf-! Vat a rude boy!! Guards!!!" [1]

Well... I kinda pity Luccia when I saw her being pushed away from the door by him. "Shit... we're surrounded." I looked the direction he's looking. The Dragoons seem alerted by Luccia's call. There is no way out now, they had blocked all the exit way, except...

"Follow me! I know other way out!" This time, it's my turn to drag him. We ran through the building and passing the stairs, towards the bridge that connects to the library. At least we had lost the guards who had been following us from the basement. What a tiresome route of escape... I wish I could walk through the wall, so I didn't have to run around like this.

"So... What is the next plan, smart guy?" He asked me while catching his breath.

"Um... I think-"

"Search for them! Don't let them get away from here!!"

"Damn! There's no other way except to go straight into the library!" I pushed the boy towards the library's gate. He gave me a soft growl when I continued to push him forward. "Come on, don't give me any complains now." As we inside the library, Gespar, the old man whom I believed always spent all his day within the library greeted us warmly, though I bet he already knew that we are the intruders.

"Dear me . . . there are so many brave people from outside that try and force their way into the Viper Manor. I don't know what's going on around the outside world lately, but I guess the world must be had gone wild, hohoho..." [2]

"There is no time to 'Ohohoho' here old man! Is there any way to get out from this freakin' place?!" I could guest he's a short-tempered person by the tone he was carrying. 

"Oh, more toys I can play with... Can I kill them now, Gespar?"

Our attention changed direction to where the voice came from. On the balcony, there's a small little girl with large blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, and wearing a white ribbon tied her blond hair. Where did I see this girl... she looked very familiar to me...

"I think there is no other way too avoid this, strangers... Once you got Marcy's interest to fight, there is no way to stop her." What the... this small girl is Marcy?! The Highest ranking of Dragoon in Acacia?! I've heard many rumours about her being to young to be in the Four Devas, but I didn't expect her to be **this** young.

"Hehehe, that's the more like it. Say your prayer, suckers!" I'm ready in a fighting stance, ready to fire my gun at her. Suddenly the boy halts my action and said something that really could have gave me a heart attack.

"Those blue eyes are like mine... you couldn't be, could you? You can't be my missing little sister!"

"Huh?! Who the hell are you? I don't have any siblings in this world!"

"No! There is no mistake! That blue eyes... and your blond hair, you look like our mother..."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know about my life?! I'm gonna take you down right now!! CAT'S CRADLE!!!"[3]

"W-wait..."

_//...Nikki...//_

"Nikki!! LOOK OUT!!!" Her attack slashed my chest as I shielded the crimson haired boy. Unfortunately for me... I was standing beside a window, her attack was too strong to be stopped. It forced my body forced backwards, crashing through the window, and I fell. Her weapon must have been covered by some kind of poison, for I felt my body numb. I could no longer move my body as I fell onto the sea...

"NORRIS!!!"

tbc......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] In the game of Chrono Cross... I actually never use Luccia into a battle or anything, so I don't really know how she speaks in her way ^^;;;;

[2] Again... the old man in the library, Gespar... how did he speak again? I never put my full attention to him whenever he's speaking... it's just too long to be read (you know what I mean, right?)^^;;;

[3] .;;; again, I forgot the line that she has spoken when Nikki met her in the library (you'll read this line when you use Nikki in your group to battle with Marcy in the library for the first time), and Cat's Cradle is her 3rd Element Tech.

How was it? *dodges all vegies that thrown at her* Eeeep!! .;;; Anyway... review please w


	4. Every Little of Our Memories

At last! Chapter 4 is up! T T;omg so happy dances and I think this part is free from spoiler... Shounen-ai indeed in this chapter XDHope you all enjoy the reading :hearts:

Disclaimer: They're not mine... :sigh: These lovely characters are belong to Square Soft/ Square Enix

This chapter haven't been BETA-ed yet, so yeah... please bear with my all broken english T T; :crosses fingers:

* * *

**Chaos in a Mission**

* * *

(Nikki's POV) 

"NORRIS!"

His body was disappearing from my sight. Quickly I run towards the window and saw his body had fallen into the sea. "Marcy! How could you hurt Norris!" _Norris_?... Is it his name? He didn't tell me what the hell his name is to me... how did I _know_ his name?

"Ha-ha... Like hell I will answer your question! I'm still kinda ticked off when Serge had defeated me earlier. Now, it's your turn too die!"

Serge? It feels that I've heard that name before... "DAMN! We'll deal with this later!" Without any second thinking, I jumped over the window and fell towards the sea. Man, I hope I could find Norris soon before it's to late. Why did Marcy didn't recognise me? I know that Marcy and my mother had disappeared when she was in my mother womb but... I never expected to be like this.

Diving into the cool ocean, the water feels so solid against my skin as I crash onto it. My heart is aching like hell... I don't know why, but my heart like saying that I don't want to lose him again. It's strange really, we have just met in some cage in a weird room but I felt that I've known him for such a long time. He's like bringing back some little pieces of memory that had been missing in my whole life. _Oh God_... j-just don't let this to be to late.

* * *

(Norris' POV) 

The poison that I received earlier from the Diva of Acacia made me so hard too swim. It's starting to fail any and every sense that I have. _Ukh_... salt water is not an option for a wound this big. I tried to swim over to the surface but failing... The soreness and achenes of my body had taken over my mind... I don't think... I could hold much... more longer...

_"...Norris..."_

I could hear someone is calling me...

_"Norris!"_

I sank to the lowest bottom of the sea. I couldn't hold my breath much longer...

"Norris! Fuck. I-Uh, Just breath with me!"

The boy, whom I believed his name is Nikki, sealed my mouth with his. I flinch a bit but after a while I submit my self to whatever he wanted to do. His lips is soft like a petals and he hold me gently in his arms, holding me as he afraid to lose me over the ocean. From his kiss I could breath in some air, a normal air as if we are breathing normally in the land surface. How did he manage to do this? We are inside of the sea, surrounded by water but... he could breath a normal air within the ocean.

In the silhouette of the sea, one or two person swam around us. I couldn't see their faces, it's really hard to see clearly under the water like this. The person seems to be talking to us, but in a language that I don't understand. Their voices come like a soft melodic song. Before I knew what they're doing with us, unconsciousness had hit me and what I see was darkness...

_/... -e might be on th-.../...-cert had been postpo-.../...-an save the girl with th-.../...-ve done your part, now y-.../_

Uh...

"I said, _DO NOT_ COME IN BEFORE I GIVE YOU PERMISSION, WOMAN!"

What? Who's yelling?

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, NIKKI! OPEN THE DOOR AT ONCE! OR I'LL _BLAST_ IT WITH MY ELEMENT! You had making me gone crazy!"

Nikki. Yes, I remember him, the boy I met last night in the Viper Manor... inside Luccia's cage.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MIKI! AND DON'T YOU DARE TO BLAST MY BLOODY DOOR! OR I WON'T TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

I can sense the fighting is over as the hard and loud foot steps disappearing into a soft sounds then nothing. Why they were fighting anyway?

As I tried to opened my eyes, it's just too bright for my poor eyes. The dim soft light of the sun coming through the curtain, washes over my body with the warm light. I blinked once, twice, tried to focus the blurry views surround me. As I gain my vision back, I found my self in an unfamiliar place.

"You are awake, Norris?" He's standing beside the bed I was laying on.

"N-Nikki?-...!" The sudden movement halted by the stinging pain on my body. Damn, the wound still not healed yet.

"Huushhh..." He say the word gently while helping me to lay back down on the bed slowly. "Don't do any sudden movement. I've put some Cure and Medecine on your wound, but it will takes time to make it completely heal."

I looked at his softened smile, but he looks some kind of in distress. "... Were you fighting?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. You didn't wake me up. I've enough of sleep anyway..." He just gave me a slight nod as the reply. "Um, I know this is not my business, but... care too share your burden? You look troubled." I caresses his face with my hand, rubbing his soft cheek with my thumb. He smiled warmly back at me and leaned at my caresses.

"No... that's alright. It's not a big ruckus anyway, just let Miki calmed her head for a while."

"Oh." I pause for a while before continuing, "Is Miki a dancer and... your step sister?" (1)

"Wha... H-how did you know?"

"... I don't know. I just like happened to know it from somewhere. It's strange, isn't it? To know something that you self don't know where and when you know it..." I told him along with a small chuckle. "Like last night. I called out your name, it just come out from my mind to my mouth..."

His blue eyes is looking straight into my eyes, searching for something inside it. "Your name... was also comin' into my mind. Without even knowing it, I was calling for you..." He move slowly and sit onto the edge of the bed carefully, not to make a sudden movement which will make my pain worse. "It's strange indeed how the fate had met us together like this. It's just feel that I've known you from somewhere... deep from within the past."

The time seem to stop around us, there are nothing else other than us in the room. The ocean waves, sea gulls, people in town... those sounds are drowning around us, none of them matters now. I keeps staring at his light blue orbs which are gazing at me, nothing else. Soon and slowly, our bodies move by themselves and closes the gap between us. Our lips meet for the second time. So tender, so loving and so gentle.

"**_NIII-KKKIIIIII!_**"

A shriek and high pitch voice suddenly fill the entire room and with a loud banging sound follow after. With that suddenness, we pulls our head away quickly as our minds jerked back into our own heads. Our eyes are staring at the poor abused and off-its-hinge-door on the wooden floor. While I try to sink down deeper under the blankets, Nikki growls dangerously and stomps toward the perky girl in red.

"Didn't I tell you to get the fuck off from my room?"

"This is a payment for ignoring your dear sister!"

"You broke my door!" The boy said almost squeaking his loud voice out at her.

"I will ask someone to fix it!" As she say that, she peek inside and stare at me with her slight glare. "Mind if I take him for a while?"

I nodded at her, lost in words to form anything to answer her back. She then smile and dragged Nikki out with a 'we need to talk' expression written on her face. Waves slightly at the poor boy, I flops back onto the bed and let out a loud sigh. It's been a rough day... not that I haven't been into one when I'm doing some mission for the Porre. Brushing my lips gently with my fingers, I can still feel the lingering touch of Nikki's lips against mine. It's just... Thinking about it just making me turn bright red!

Tugging at the blankets over my body, I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep by the gentle waves sound of the ocean. Tomorrow might be rougher than today.

tbc...

* * *

(1) Actually, I have no idea whether Miki and Nikki are related by blood or not XD; can't really remember whether it's been mentioned in the game X x; need to replay the game for it. 

(Author's note) gyaaaa, Nikki and Norris sound so OOC! T T; :cries: I totally forgot on how they actually act, talk, etc etc. I seriously need to replay the game again and remind my self on how they personalities are X x; And... when I was working on this chapter, I was thinking about making the next one a bit R or NC-17. And... the problem is: might not allow it anymore (isn't it?). So, I'm trying to over write the whole next few chapters to an at least M? or even PGish? T-T; so yeah, please bear with me flails and tries the best to work on them

(Note 2) omg, I didnt know that this chapter's format is kinda jumbled up like earlier X-x; I hope this one work nicely... :crosses fingers:

How was it:dodges all vegies that thrown at her: XD;;; uh oh... anyway, Review please :runs away:


	5. All I Want Is You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono Cross or any of these lovely characters T.T Square Soft owned them

**A/N**: It's been a while since I written anything that got to do with CC (and yeah, as you can see… I kinda forgot all the details, I guess I really need to replay the game again x.x). I tried to write some Norris/Nikki fluff in this chapter yet it somehow turned into a perverted fluff LOL

And English is not my first language, and I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet. So please excuse all the grammar mistakes you might find in my works x.x Other than that, enjoy reading! :hearts:

* * *

--

**Chaos in the Mission Chp 5 - All I Want Is You**

--

It has been a while since Norris had left the Viper Manor accidentally and the incident with the Diva of the Acacia. The news of his disappearance might had reached the Porre's camp.

He didn't get any important information in his stay at the Manor. _I guess the mission is a failure_, Norris thought to himself. He sighed and sat up on the bed.

The poison he got from Marcy's attack slowly had left his body, though some of the side effect still affecting his motor-nerve system. His movement still felt sluggish and sometimes he could trip over his own foot when the tried to walk too far.

The Porre soldier sighed and his shoulders drop. In some way, he need to return to Porre just to let them know he was alright and… the mission was a failure. Norris sighed once more as he thought about the failure.

In all of his servitude life to the Porre army, this was the first time he failed a mission. He slumped even more while blaming his weakness and his lack of discipline.

"What should I say when I returned to Porre…What to say…"

Norris slumped back onto the bed and covered his face with the pillow. When the soldier was busy with his own train of thoughts, someone tapped his left shoulder gently.

"Hey there, handsome. Got your self a self-pity and tried to end your life with the pillow?"

Nikki asked with an amusement clear in his voice. The rock star was in his day off, and looking at Nikki with his outrageous getup and his bizarre make-up, it took Norris a while to get used to Nikki's new appearance.

Norris blushed slightly when he saw the beautiful man behind the make-up. And he just couldn't get his eyes away from the rock star's face.

"Eh? Is there something in my face?" Asked the rock star while patting his own cheek.

"Oh, uh sorry. It's nothing." Said the soldier quickly and turned his attention to the window beside him.

Nikki chuckled at the soldier's shyness. They had started their relationship for a while now, but Norris still feeling shy around him. That's the reason why the rock star didn't get bored of teasing him again and again.

"The chef got us our lunch ready at the lounge room, can you stand and walk to join us?"

"Hmm, I can walk. Though I'm not sure how many times I'll fall when we walk to the lounge room." The soldier said while sweatdropping at his self.

"Awww," chuckled Nikki. "No need to worry. I will hold you from here to the lounge room if you wanted to." He said while spreading both of his hands wide as if he was waiting for Norris to go into his arms.

"Uh… Are you sure you can manage? I'm quite heavy you know…"

In comparison, Norris' body indeed taller and heavier in build than Nikki's body. The soldier was afraid to hurt the rock star if his body decided to stumble again.

"He-he. Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look!"

Though Norris really doubt that statement.

"Uh, alright." Unsure about the situation, Norris pushed himself off the bed and about to fall forward when his legs felt wobbly.

"Careful!"

Before Norris fall flat on the ground, Nikki had circled his hands around his chest, holding him up.

"T-thanks…"

"Hnn, you can thank me with a kiss." Said the rock star and his smile turned even wider as he watches the soldier's face slowly turned bright red.

"W-what are you saying?" Spurted Norris. He still not used to Nikki's teasing and it embarrassed him so much that he could feel his ears slowly turning red too.

"Aww, no kissy today?"

Nikki said while pretending to pout. He knew the soldier's weakness for his charm.

"…" Unable to say no to the rock star, Norris leaned forward quickly and pressed their lips together. When the soldier pulled away from the sudden and clumsy kiss, it was Nikki's turn to blush.

"You sneaky bastard.""W-what? Y-you're the one who asked for the kiss."

Nikki laughed heartily at his lover's naiveness. Norris just simply adorable.

"I'm just glad that I found you first." The rock star stated while adding a naughty smile.

Before Norris could say anything, Nikki pushed him back to lie onto the bed again. When the soldier was flat on his back on the bed, he quickly climbed up and went to straddle Norris' lap.

"N-nikki?"

Norris gulped loudly as he felt the other man sat on his lap.

"Well, since you still unable to move freely, I guess I shall help my self." He said as he leaned forward to press his lips against the soldier's.

As their lips met each others' all trouble and complaint died in Norris' throat as he moaned slightly into the kiss. Nikki's lips were always so soft and sweet, it always drove Norris over the edge.

The gentle kiss slowly turned into a breath-taking one as their tongues started to press against each other, battling for control. Their soft breathing started to turn into pant and gasp.

"Norris…" Whispered Nikki into the kiss.

The rock star's body responded greatly to the soldier's touch and he felt his control started to slip away.

Norris was the first one who pulled away from the kiss and panted heavily as he stared into Nikki's eyes shyly. "Uh… I thought you said the lunch is in the lounge room?"

Chuckled, Nikki rested his lean body against Norris' well build one and smirked. "I did. But I guess I shall asked the chef to bring up the lunch here after all."

Before Norris could say anything, the rock star pounced him onto the bed and continued to _eat _the soldier until he got his fill.

Norris could only wonder when he would return to Porre when neither of them could let go.

_-_-

_tbc...  


* * *

_

:hides self for writing this lol so embarrassing:

Review please :hearts: X3


	6. Relapse and Repeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono Cross or any of the characters. The belongs to Square Soft and I just merely borrowed them for some fun lol XD

English is not my first language, and I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet. So please excuse all the grammar mistakes you might find in my works x.x Other than that, enjoy reading! :hearts:

* * *

--

**Chaos in the Mission Chp 6 - Relapse and Repeat**

--

"So, how are you feeling now?"

Nikki asked the soldier as he tidied up the dirty and used bandages. It'd been ten days since he took care of Norris after he got hit by Marcy's poisonous attack.

Norris slowly stretched his stiff body and tried to move around. The numbness and the sluggish movement definitely had gone from his motor-system.

"Never felt this great before" the soldier said as he stretched more of his body to give some of his slacked muscles some exercise. And maybe, he too need to get some target-practice too just incase his sick-leave had an effect on his sharp-shooter skills.

In the middle of Norris' train of thought, a soft lips pressed gently against his. Shocked, the soldier jumped backward and blushed beet red.

"D-don't do that so suddenly!"

The rock star laughed at his lover's reaction and shyness. "Aww, come on. After all those things I did to you, you should be pretty used to my affection already." He said with a flirtous tone in his words.

"S-still…" Norris was left without words to argue with the carefree rock star.

Nikki stepped closer to the embarrassed soldier and huggled him from the front tightly. He rested his head against the broad shoulder and sighed. "With you all better. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, firstly I will need to go back to Porre to at least let them know that I'm still alive and the mission was sort of a failure. I didn't find much stuffs about those Dragoonian from Viper Manor. And maybe I'll be send to do more mission to atone the failed mission--"

Norris stopped in his mid explaining as he felt the hands around him tightened slightly. "Nikki?"

"Eh?" The rock star tilted his head up and blinked at the soldier for a while before pulling away from the hug. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had hugged you too tight! Did I hurt you anywhere?" He said quickly and checked if he had implied any damage to the soldier's still worn body.

Norris noticed that Nikki's hands trembled as he put them against his chest. "Nikki. Are you alright?"

"Why are you asking me that?" The rock star chuckled unsurely. "I should be the one asking you that question--"

He grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled him into a gentle yet firm hug. He knew why Nikki had acted like this but he couldn't help it. It was his duty as a Porre soldier to return to his country. Even how much he wanted to stay by his lover side, he just couldn't do it. He belonged to the land while his loved one belonged to the sea.

Norris stroked the soft red hair gently and whispered into Nikki's ear softly. "We'll only be apart for a while. When I'm done, I'll come back to you."

It was so hard for Nikki to hold back his tears that threatened to fell down to his cheeks. The rock star lifted his face up and forced himself to smile despite the torn feeling he felt in his heart. "Promise?"

"It's a promise." The soldier said as he put a soft kiss against the rock star's lips.

"Alright then. If you broke your promise, you'll get eaten by a whale and I'll be there to witness it and laughed my head off at your stupidity."

The soldier sweatdropped at what his lover just said. "Why do I have to be eaten by a whale?"

--

_**[Epilogue]**_

**………………………………_...................................................................................._**

_It's been a while since they had seen him or heard his voice, but somehow it felt only just like yesterday. The traveler of time and dimension, Serge. The one who went to all alternate worlds._

_As if Fate had been playing with us like a puppet on string. He couldn't help but to play along with the puppeteer without even knowing it. _

"_Norris, I've missed you. I love you."One particular voice that I crave to hear every morning. I held him close to me and I would never let him go anymore. For all this time, I knew that you are mine. The one that I love even though we'd never met._

_Whenever the sand of time relapse, no matter how many times our memories have turned back with the clock, I still remembered our faraway promises._

_The reminiscence of our time together were true. Even if we couldn't remember those memories with our state now, I will always love you. I'll always fall in love with you. Because I've known that you're mine from the very first time we met. You'll always be mine._

_And I'll always be yours._

_In this fragment of our memories._

_Relapse…_

**………………………………_...................................................................................._**

The door was swinging open so suddenly made me jumped quite high from the spot where I was standing as one of the soldier who'd been spying on the secret meeting came running into the room.

"Oy, I've got some good-but-kind-of-bad news from the meeting!"

**………………………………_...................................................................................._**

_And repeat._

_--_

**The End**

_--_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: Ah, finally I've finished this ficcu! :collapse: It's been such a long time since I started this one fan fiction (it started in 2003 lol and I've only managed to continue and finish it in 2008 :sweatdrops: ). Honestly, Chrono Cross game sometimes confused me between the normal and alternate world. I too tend to mixed all the things in the game together x.x (if you've played the game, you'll understand what I'm saying lol)

I'm not really sure how I should I write the ending part for this '_Chaos In the Mission'. _But I guess, it isn't really a chaos in a mission, is it? XD; As both Norris and Nikki found each other and fall in love to each other :giggles:

For those who read and waited patiently for the chapters, thank you so much :hearts!: And for those who had commented on this story, thank you! :bows:

And now, time to get some rest and some sleep ROFL :flops onto the bed:


End file.
